zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuto Kamiya
Yuuto Kamiya is a character who appears in the 30th Period of the series and in the second chapter of the 8th manga. He is the Idol of many girls at Sakura Moeno's school. Bio Appearance Yuuto has thin neck-length hair with several loose strands and his thick bangs partially pushed to the sides. He has friendly eyes and is often found smiling. Personality A kind young man who appears to enjoy baking and treats everyone nicely. Due to making his own treats to give to others, he is shown to go the extra mile by baking cookies for the girls he views casually or without romance, rather than buy cheap chocolate. He also struck up a friendship with Sakura after she realized he was a lot different than other boys, but he had been hurt when she snapped at him -without meaning to- and he told her never to speak to him again; which could imply he is sensitive. History Sakura is approached by Yuuto, who had handmade chocolate for her in return for the fancy chocolate she gave to him. He takes off and her friends bring up how he is the "school idol" for girls, much like how Sakura is the idol for the boy students. Shaken by the turn of events, Sakura's friends begin asking various boys to walk them home and bring up how Sakura has a stalker and they are worried about going home without protection. As Yuuto sees the other males turn their backs or leave for club, he volunteers and leaves with her. She feels bad since he had club as well bu he claims not to mind, remarking on how worried she looked. She manages to impress him with her upfront responses to his own, and by the time they make it to their place she was suddenly flustered by him as he pushed her towards her door and took off after saying goodbye. The following day Yuuto calms Sakura down after her abrasive attack on the other male students began to freak everybody out. He recalls what he heard a boy say from class 3 around the 14th, and brings up how he vanished, which led to Sakura figuring out who her stalker was. But after she freaked out and yells at the stalker- Yuuto was instantly led to believe she had been telling him off, as nobody else was there. He was hurt by her words, and he left after telling her not to talk to him again. As Sakura was making her way home, it was revealed that Yuuto is dating a girl from another class. As part of the re-gift they ended up spending the day together, and the girls she hears this from bring up how the girls he doesn't like romantically received cookies. When she sees that was what he gave her as well -having not opened the box yet- she was heartbroken. Sometime after the "incident" Yuuto is shown at home when his mother arrives with a package for Valentines Day. They note how strange it is, since that was a while ago but after his mother comments on how cute it is, he sees no harm in eating it. Quotes Trivia * Gallery Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Characters